


Seriously?

by nyxie_poo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Teasing, cleche, dream loves it though, drunk kiss ;), george is george eye rolls and all, ooh i think they’re in love, or was it an accident? ;), they both have crushes on each other but won’t admit it to one another smh, wholesome (kinda), yeah they kiss what about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxie_poo/pseuds/nyxie_poo
Summary: Dream visits George in England. What will they do??
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hola everyone :))) this is my first story so please forgive me, i’m a bit rusty at writing.
> 
> (if any of the creators in this fic decide they are uncomfortable with stuff like this being written, i will not hesitate to delete it!!)

George took out his phone after feeling it buzz from inside his pocket, the bright screen illuminated his face as he read the latest text message. 

Dreamy Weeny  
My plane just landed!! 

Me  
Im so excited, the car just pulled up  
I’ll be there in a sec

Dreamy Weeny   
Same here  
See you soon ;)

George thanked the driver as he hopped out of the car, assuring the lady that he wouldn’t take too long in collecting his friend. “I doubt that, sweetheart. It always takes a long time in airports, so don’t worry, I won’t drive off on you.” She said with a kind, motherly smile. George thanked her again.

He let out a breath as soon as he had entered the building, the warm air conditioning was much nicer than the chilling air outside. He glanced around at the people walking past as his phone rang.

“Hey georgette,” Dream said as soon are he’d picked up the phone, George could practically hear the smile in his voice.  
“I swear to- stop calling me that!”  
“Never, now where are you?”  
“I’m heading down to the place that you pick people up from, you’re number four, right?”  
“Yeah, and you mean a departure door?”  
“Yeah, that.”  
“You’re so stupid, George.” Dream chuckled.  
“I am not! I just don’t bother learning things that I don’t need to know. Speaking of which, how will I know when it’s you?”  
“Doesn’t matter, I’ll find you.”

Leaving a few seconds to add to the ominousness of his attempt to cryptic, Dream hung up, making George shake his head with a smile that he couldn’t hold in. He continued walking until he reached departure door four and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet while glancing up at the little screen that shows you people walking in the hallways before the door, although he would often remind himself that he didn’t even know what dream looked like, and therefore wouldn’t be able to spot him. 

Every time the doors would slide open you’re eyes would snap up, only to be met with old people or parents with babies visiting relatives. George sat there for half an hour longer and felt his eyes drift closed, it was 2am after all and he had spent the previous night streaming. 

He didn’t let himself sleep however, and snapped himself out of it when he realised someone walking towards him. He didn’t want to be weird and get up just incase the person wasn’t Clay, but as the gorgeous blonde-haired individual came to stop right in front of him, George smiled, rising. 

“Wow, you’re actually not ugly!” He exclaimed. Dream mocked hurt, “What were you expecting of me?”   
“A gremlin.” 

Dream laughed and pulled George into a hug, to which George returned with a small inaudible sigh. “We should probably get back to the Uber, the poor lady’s been there for a while.”

Clay nodded as George turned and started walking, “how was your flight?”   
“Fine, the food sucked though. It always does.”  
“Mm, yeah. By the way, I hope you don’t mind but you only have two choices for sleeping arrangements, you can either sleep in my room or on the couch.”   
Dream raised his brow, “sleep in your room?”   
George looked at the taller male with his face scrunched before smacking him in the arm, “I got you a spare mattress! I didn’t mean we’d sleep in the same bed, you moron. You can just sleep on the couch.”  
Dream chuckled, “nah, couches are uncomfortable. And by the way, we could sleep in the same bed if you wanted to.” He added with a wink.

George hit Dream on the arm once again and sped up his pace, “we aren’t on stream or making a youtube video, quit it with the fake flirting.”


	2. chapter two

Both boys stepped out of the stuffy Uber, George thanked the lady that had driven them before turning around to see Dream shivering slightly and looking at the tall apartment building. George realised in that moment just how attractive Clay was. In the descriptions that he’d been provided of his best friend, the important detail seemed to be how gorgeous he was. 

Sapnap would often say how Dream was “so hot”, but George had taken it as joke. But right now, with the gentle moonlight shining on his tanned skin and blue-piss-coloured eyes, Clay could have very easily been a model.

George walked up beside him and bumped his shoulder into Dream’s, “do you want to go in or are we just going to stand out here forever?” He asked jokingly.  
“Oh yeah, lead the way amigo!”  
“Ew, dream.”

George yawned as they headed up the echo-y stairs.   
“You didn’t sleep again last night, did you?” Clay asked concern slipping into his tone.  
George shook his head letting out a “no”.  
“You need to sleep more, seriously. It’s good for you.”  
“Well I would but insomnia is a thing, Dream.” The tired brunette replied irritably.  
“Then we’ll get you tablets.”   
“Tried em before they don’t work.”

Knowing the conversation wasn’t going to go anywhere with George being sleepy and as stubborn as usual, Clay decided it would be best to leave the topic be. 

George broke the quiet loudness of the night when he stopped in front of a door on the third floor, and took his keys out of his pocket before sleepily pushing the correct one into the keyhole and opening the door. 

Clay followed behind him as George flicked on the lights. The apartment was nice, a kitchen to their right with the living room straight ahead and a door that he assumed led to the bedroom.

“The heaters broken by the way, although it doesn’t make much of a difference anyway...Would you like some coffee?” George asked, taking his coat of and discarding it on the kitchen bench.  
“Uhh yes please.” Dream replied leaving his suitcase near the door.   
George glanced at Dream and saw the awkward look on his face as he glanced around the small apartment, and in order to break the quiet he flicked the kettle on, stating that: “once I get my coffee I won’t be as annoyed, promise.” 

Dream nodded, shooting George a gorgeous smile that made the brunette turn around and focus on the boiling water in order to stop his friend from seeing his flushed face. Why didn’t Sapnap warn him that Clay was actually good looking? This wasn’t fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nice comments are always appreciated!!]


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george thinks about his love for simple microwave scrambled eggs. dream is a baby.

15 minutes later, George and Dream were sitting on the couch with warm cups of coffee and a good ol’ bowl of microwaved scrambled eggs between them. Both were hungry but not hungry enough to eat a meal to themselves, and so they came to the tired decision to just make scrambled eggs that would hopefully stall their stomachs.

“Jesus christ, you’re good at making coffee,” Clay commented, “this is better than when I make it!”  
George laughed a little before taking a sip of his own, “thanks, i used to work in a little cafe near my school when i was younger. The manager there taught me everything I know.”

Dream liked the smile on George’s face. It was pretty. George was pretty. Clay wanted to make that smile appear on his face more often.

George leant over and grabbed the bowl of eggs, the bottom of it burnt his hands but he didn’t really care when he ate some. There’s nothing better than microwaved scrambled eggs with salt and pepper at night time when you’re tired.  
Putting it that way it sounded so complicated, the sentence so long it seemed like so much work when in reality it was so so simple. Why is that? And why was he even thinking about such silly things anyway? 

George decided to put the thoughts away, smiling to himself about how odd the conversation with his brain had just been. Then again, the more he thought about it, the more the concept seemed to make sense. Why did such simple things sound so complicated and why were they so easy to do? 

George was left with this thought all night. While passing the bowl between him and clay, gulping down his coffee, cleaning up and finally-

“where do you actually want to sleep?” the brunette asked as the two boys finally decided to get ready for bed.  
“Where’s warmer? You gotta understand, I’m weak Georgie, I’m a weak man. I’m not used to these drastic freezing temperatures.” Dream replied, adding an old english accent near the end. George rolled his eyes at Clay’s dramatics but answered none the less, “my room is probably warmer, it’s smaller.”  
“Your room it is.”

George threw on some shorts and a big pyjama t-shirt before pulling out the spare mattress from under his bed and putting some blankets and pillows on for Clay. He was busy getting comfortable when Dream walked in wearing a stupid looking wooly jumper and big baggy pants, shivering.

George looked up before puffing up his cheeks and laughing;  
“What the hell is that jumper, that’s atrocious!”  
“Hey don’t be mean! I’m really cold.”  
“You’re a big baby.”  
“You’re colourblind.”  
“Okay and?”

Clay sighed, the fight in him dead, and with a childish pout, climbed into the mattress on the floor. Looking up at George with puppy dog eyes.  
George scoffed at him, “what do you want me to do about it? I told you, the heater’s broken!” 

Dream’s only response aside from a shudder was another dramatic and sad sigh as he turned over to face away from the brunette who quirked an eye brow. He really thought I was gonna let him sleep in my bed? Nope, that bitch can suffer he’s annoying, George thought before flicking the light off. 

“Goodnight, Dream!”

Silence.  
George flicked the lights back on.

“Dream.” 

A small sniffle.

“Dream, I swear to god you are not fake crying-”

“George i’m cold.”  
“I know you are.”

More silence.

“Oh for god’s sake-! Do you want to sleep up here?”

Dream turned over with a bright smile, “well now that you ask-” he said before shoving his blankets off and moving around to get in the other side of his hosts queen sized bed. It was instantly warmer and he could feel the body heat of the brunette beside him, it was comforting.

“You done crying?”  
“Sure am!” 

Rolling his eyes, (for like the tenth time) George turned over and flicked the light off again.  
“Goodnight.”  
“Night night.”


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that this story is and will continue to be a cleche friends > lovers, so if you’d like something more original this isn’t the place

The brunette rolled over, pawing at his eyes and letting out a soft groan. He buried his face into the warm pillow, the casing scrunched in his hands. He continued fidgeting in order to get comfortable again before he realised something that in his sleepy morning haze he hadn’t noticed...  
his pillow was breathing.

Drawing his eyebrows in confusion he pulled his face away and looked up with half-lidded eyes, only to be greeted by the smirking face of his best friend.  
“Morning. You sure do like touching me.”  
“Oh shut up- I thought you were my pillow!” George retorted, pulling his hands away from the “pillow case” aka Dream’s shirt.  
“I’m sure you did.” Clay replied with a yawn. 

George groaned again, sitting up and rubbing his face before looking around. The room was dark with his blinds blocking out almost all the light from getting into his room which made him wonder what time it was.

Dream stared in awe as his friend looked sleepily around the room. How could someone look so gorgeous after just waking up? He didn’t know. 

The person in question reached over his bedside table and grabbed his phone checking the time, “it’s nine. Are you still jet lagged? Cause i have no idea how it works, if you want you can go back to sleep and just get up when you want to. There’s nothing to do today anyway.” He said to the blonde who was laying face up, staring at the ceiling.

“I am still quite tired yeah, are you sure you don’t mind?” Dream replied. The other smiled warmly, “of course not. I don’t want you to be grumpy.” 

Dream nodded before thinking for a minute. In a split second he sat up and tackled George, holding him captive in his arms and flopping back down on the pillow, dragging him with him.. The smaller shrieked in surprise, “Dream! What’re you doing!?” 

Clay laughed, “I’m going back to sleep!”  
“Well you don’t need me to do that!!”  
“What? Sorry I can’t hear you, too busy sleeping!”  
“Dreeeammm let go of me!!” He continued struggling but Clay’s grasp was too strong. He let out a huff of defeat, “you oaf.”

Dream giggled from behind him.


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream chokes on noodles. yep. that’s it.

George awoke still encased his stupid, ignorant, idiotic, frustrating, charming friend’s arms. Noticing that the blonde was still sleeping peacefully, he wriggled away and grabbed his phone. It was around 12:15pm and he could feel his stomach growling. 

Snapping a picture of Clay’s cute expression, he got out of bed and headed into the living room, being sure to close the door as softly as he could. The brunette rummaged through his pantry before deciding on cereal because he honestly could not be bothered actually preparing himself a meal.

The sky was still grey, not to his surprise while he grabbed his breakfast lunch, snuggled up on the couch in a blanket and flicked the television on. Settling on Spongebob as he usually did. 

It was around 2pm when the bedroom door clicked open and a sleepy looking Dream walked out, ruffling his bed hair.  
“Mornin’” he slurred as he adjusted to the brightness of the room.  
George smiled, placing his bowl on the coffee table before replying, “good afternoon sleepy head.”

Clay scoffed before face planting on the couch, his head near George’s legs. The brunette laughed, “I was wondering if you’d like to go to the markets tonight? It’s just a little thing my town does every winter, it’s nothing too big there are just a bunch of stalls and cool stuff.”

The blonde turned over, facing the ceiling before looking at George, “yeah that sounds good.”  
The brunette smiled again, “i’m glad. Oh, are you hungry? I can make you something or we can get takeout, whichever you’d prefer.”  
“I literally just want coffee and two minute noodles. That’s all i need in life at this point.”

A little while later Dream sat with his friend on the couches with a cup of steaming noodles, coffee in a pink mug on the coffee table and a large smile. 

He was halfway through eating a forkful of noodles when he heard George try to do a Squidward impression from beside him which made him snort and accidentally suck the noodles up chocking him. Dream coughed while also trying to contain his wheezing, which led George to start laughing, taking deep breaths in between to try and get out a, “d-dream ar—i cant- are you- okay?”  
Clay coughed finally getting the noodles down his throat, “ye-s.”

They continued to laugh for far longer than it was funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m very very sorry for the long wait and the short chapter!! life has been a bit stressful but you should be getting a new chapter soon <33


End file.
